First Arrival
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it was like when Kitty first came to the institute? Here is my version. Kurtty is totally promised! The third chapter is up so read on! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever wonder what it was like when Kitty first came to the institute? Here is my version. Kurtty is totally promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. If I did, Kurtty would have

happened a long time ago!

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute." said Jean. "You are really going to like it here".

"Like, thanks Jean."

"Welcome to the Institute, I'm Scott Summers." said Scott.

"Nice to, like, meet you." said Kitty.

"You'll meet the others at dinner. Come on, I'll show you to your room." said Jean.

Jean led Kitty up the staircase and down a few halls.

"This place is, like, huge!" said Kitty. "I'm like, so gonna get lost!"

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it and know this place like an old pro." said Jean.

Then they stopped at a door. Jean telepathically opened the door.

"Wow." said Kitty. "This room is mine?"

" Yes. Unpack your bags and I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." said Jean.

"Ok. Like, thanks Jean. I'll , like see you later"

Kitty was unpacking her clothes when she heard a weird sound. It came from the room next to hers. She stopped unpacking and heard it again.*Bamf!* Just as she was about to phase through the wall to see what was making that noise, Jean appeared in the doorway.

"Kitty, dinner's ready. Let's go and meet the others."

"Coming!" said Kitty as she followed Jean downstairs.

After Kitty had met all of the other mutants (or so it seemed), Kitty knew that she was going to love it there. Well, except for Mr. Logan who seemed really hard and intimidating. Kitty now had learned everyone's name and powers. She even knew some of the people's life stories. Like Scott who's whole family died in a plane crash and hasn't seen in color (except red) since. There was only one mutant she hadn't met.

"Oh yeah!" said Kitty "I almost forgot! Like, Jean, are the air conditioners like, really loud?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" said Jean.

"Just like, curious. I heard a weird sound in the room next door. It sounded like a puff of air." said Kitty. A faint smile played on Jean's lips as she said

"Oh, that's just Kurt."

"Who's Kurt?" asked Kitty.

Just then, she heard the familiar sound of *Bamf!*

"There's that noise!" said Kitty.

"What noise?" asked a tall, pale boy who had a strong German accent. The boy looked about 16 and had chin length, blue-black hair. There was a kind smile on his lips. "

Woah! He seems really cute!" thought Kitty.

"You must be the new girl, Kitty" said the boy with his strangely blue eyes sparkling

"Uh, yeah. That's me. And you must be Kurt making those noises." said Kitty.

"Did they sound anything like this?" *Bamf!* Kurt teleported from in front of Kitty to behind her and back again.

"Woah, that is like, totally cool! Except for the rotten smell." said Kitty.

"Yeah." said Kurt looking slightly embarrassed. "It takes some getting used to." said Kurt.

" I don't really mind the smell. The teleporting is still, like, awesome!" said Kitty.

"Thanks. Do you want to? Teleport I mean." said Kurt.

" Like, sure! Can you do that?" asked Kitty.

"Sure! As long as it is within two miles and I know where I'm going." said Kurt. "Where do you want to go?"

"My room?" suggested Kitty.

"Ok." said Kurt. "Just hold on to me." said Kurt. In a flash, they were in Kitty's room. Only then was it realized that Kurt had his arm around Kitty.

"Sorry!" said Kurt as he swiftly pulled his arm off of her.

"That's ok. That was like, totally fun!" said Kitty.

"Really? Usually people get sick on their first teleport." said Kurt. "We better get back because people might wonder where we are." said Kurt as they teleported back to the dining hall.

"I think we are going to be good friends." said Kitty. Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, I think you should show Kitty how you really appear." said the professor. Kurt's eyes widened with horror.

"But professor! I …" said Kurt frantically.

"Kurt" said the professor. Kurt looked sadly at Kitty and then punched a button on his watch that Kitty had barely noticed before. Before Kitty could ask what he was doing, Kurt transformed into what appeared to be a demon. Pointy ears replaced his normal ones and his pale skin became dark blue fur. His sparkly blue eyes became shiny gold and three fingers replaced his normal five. His legs became bent like a faun's and his teeth grew sharp, pointed fangs. Lastly, a long, slender tail with a spaded tip batted around in the air.

Kitty's eyes widened in terror an her hand covered her mouth. Her hands couldn't hide the terrified scream that followed and she ran back to her room. The whole dining room was silent.

"Kurt.." but before the professor could finish, the sound of *Bamf!* was heard. Only Jean saw the tear like liquid diamond fall from the smoke of Kurt's teleport. She knew more of those were to fall from Kurt's eyes that night and maybe the ones to follow.

"Why does a boy as nice as him have to look like that." thought Kitty.

"Why can't I look normal so I can have friends as beautiful and wonderful as her?!" thought Kurt as more tears rained down. Kurt cried himself to sleep that night.

So did you like it? Hate it? Review please! Flame if you must.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Sorry for the late update! I originally meant for this to be a one shot and let the episode "Rogue Recruit" take off where I left off. But you guys inspired me to go on and give this fic a happy ending! Sooo… if you don't like a happy ending, don't read !

But please review!!!!! It doesn't have to be an essay, just wether you like it or not and maybe why. I'm not picky! (writing this chapter was hard! Scott and Jean were the only other mutants at the institute at this time so I HAD to make them talk and I **HATE** Jean and Scott! Sorry, but it's my opinion!)

Disclaimer: (Because I can!) I do not own X-Men Evolution! If I did, Kurtty would have happened a long time ago! I also do not own any things below that are mentioned in the story.

**First Arrival Ch. 2**

Kurt lazily got out of bed. Kitty's high pitched scream still rang in his memory. Kurt glanced at his three fingered hands and the blue fur that covered them. He could feel his tail sluggishly waving around.

A picture of Kitty's expression of absolute terror that matched the one she expressed the night before blazed in his memory. Kurt quickly shook his head trying to erase the image like an etch-a- scetch.

Kurt grabbed his school-clothes and dejectedly teleported to the bathroom. To Kurt's luck, no one was there. He was so depressed, he had forgotten all about knocking. He turned on the shower, undressed and stepped in.

_Why do I have to look like a hideous creature! I've never had any friends because of this…curse! _thought Kurt.

_Kitty would have been my friend if she hadn't seen, well, the real me. We were connecting, then… _Kurt sighed.

_Being a normal teenager is hard enough. Being a mutant teenager is harder still_._But being a teenage mutant that looks like a furry,blue demon is the hardest thing ever!_ thought Kurt.

_Normal people don't have to worry about being demon-like in appearance, worrying if someone touches their fur, worrying if their inducer breaks, and worrying about your demon- like tail coming loose and appearing in plain sight! And these are only a few of my problems! _he ranted.

Kurt brushed his hair and started to brush his teeth when he tapped one of his sharp, pointed fangs. He had seen similar teeth on monsters in horror films.

"No wonder she ran away!" Kurt mumbled as he teleported to his room and grabbed his stuff for school. He was too depressed to eat.

Lunch used to be Kurt's favorite subject at school used to be lunch. But today it was just a painful reminder of the heartbreaking incident the night before. The sound of Kitty's terrified scream was stuck in Kurt's head like a song on the radio.

He trudged to the table where the X-Men usally sat. He sat down next to Scott tossing his lunh tray on the table without a word. Kurt must've looked really un-Kurt-like because even Scott, Mr. Military himself, noticed Kurt's blank expression.

"Yo Kurt!" said Scott.

"Kurt!" Kurt dodn't look up.

"Jean, could you…" but before he could finish, Jean said

"Scott, there are some things, people, even telepaths are not supposed to know. That is one of them." Jean gestured twords the unresponsive Kurt.

Scott said nothing more, but even he could tell from the look in Jean's eyes that whatever Kurt was thinking, it was not optimistic.

Kitty walked tword the table. There was plenty of space next to Kurt but Kitty simply asked Jean to move over without giving Kurt a second glance. Kurt lowered his head from looking up hopefully at Kitty. Kurt's hope of the terrible night before being merely a dream crashed and shattered into millions of pieces.

Kitty started eating and talking to Jean and Scott without acknowledging Kurt's existence.

Without even touching his food, Kurt got up and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ok, something is seriously wrong with Kurt. First, he skipped breakfast, now he didn't eat lunch! I must be dreaming!" said Scott.

"Ugg!" shuddered Kitty. "Like, why do you want to talk about that… thing!"said Kitty while gesturing to Kurt's empty seat.

"I'm like, totally out of here. The principal wanted to talk to me." said Kitty while she walked off to the main building.

"Jean, you know what his problem does it have something to do with last night?" said Scott.

"Oh gee , you think! Kitty has been treating Kurt like garbage and you don't know why he is upset? Wow Scott, you really are a great friend!" said Jean sarcastically. As she walked off to Duncan leaving Scott alone wondering if things would always be this dramatic at the Xavier Institute.

Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors! I am aweful at both so give me a break! I need 5 reviews for me to post the end, but more would be awesome! ( FYI, the first chapter alone fits in with the T.V. series. The rest is just for more Kurtty!) Please review and try not to flame! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thank all of you for taking the time to review! I'm sure this is **not **the last chapter of this story! Hey, it may be a short story but it was going to be a one-shot!

Disclaimer: (because I can!) I do not own X-Men Evolution. If I did, there would be no such thing as Lance or Amanda. Kurtty would have happened a long time ago!

**First Arrival Chapter 3**

"Kitty! Kitty!"

"Ugg… leave me alone!" Kitty mumbled still half asleep.

"Kitty I need you now!" said the Professor telepathically.

"Fine!" Kitty grumbled.

She looked at her digital alarm clock _3:05! In the morning! This had better be important!_

Kitty groggily put on her slippers. They seemed to mock her every time she stepped. They made an ah-noying squeak every time she took a step. _Sleep! Sleep!_ they seemed to say. _Shut up!_ she told them.

"Ugg! People are not meant to be up this early!" Kitty moaned.

"Kitty, meet me in Kurt's room immediately." commanded the Professor.

"Alright…wait…KURT'S ROOM!!!" thought Kitty spastically. "I have to go IN there?! At NIGHT?! _Well it's technically morning…wait, shut up!_ Kitty told herself.

_Please oh, Professor! Grr… you owe me big time! _thought Kitty as she phased through Kurt's door.

Kitty covered her mouth in shock. The Proffer was in there with… no one? NO! Halfway through the bed. Halfway as in the top part of the body was sticking out of the top of the bed, and the lower half was beneath the bed.

_Oh my gosh! That body is Kurt! _Thought Kitty.

It looked as if he was phased partially through the bed and was stuck. Only the sheets were stained with fresh blood from Kurt being gored alive by the bed. But how in the world did Kurt get stuck like that? The Professor hastily answered her question.

"Kitty, Kurt teleported in his sleep. If you do not completely phase him through, he will definitely die."

"Um… Professor, why can't Mr. Logan, like slice Kurt out?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, Ororo and Logan are gone for the night and Scott's blast will blow Kurt up. you are Kurt's only hope if he is to survive the night." said the professor as quickly as possible.

Kitty glanced at Kurt's face, which was distorted with pain. His glowing golden eyes were half shut. He certainly made mistakes and felt pain like a human. He talked and acted like a human when they had first met.

All of the mean things she had said and done to Kurt flashed before her eyes. Maybe it was the Professor's way of saying hurry up. Or maybe it was fate coming and telling her to make a choice that resulted in life or death. The pictures flashed faster and faster until a picture of her looking in Kurt's eyes when they had first met flashed up then slowly faded away to reveal the present Kurt who was suffering.

"Hurry Kitty! I'm loosing him!" said the Professor.

Kitty quickly murdered her fear of Kurt and ran over to him. She grabbed hold of his limp hand. His fur was not rough like she had previously thought, but soft. His eyes were slowly closing.

"No Kurt! I… Won't… Let… you… die!" grunted Kitty as she pulled Kurt completely out of the bed.

"Kitty, phase Kurt to the infirmary and I'll meet you down there." said the Professor as he rolled out of the room.

Kurt shakily reached up and brushed a tear away from Kitty's cheek. Kitty managed a smile amongst her tears.

"I'm… sorry…Kitty." Kurt before closing his eyes.

"KURT!!!" said Kitty with tears rolling down her cheeks faster than before. Kitty grabbed Kurt's shoulders and rapidly phased through the floor. She arrived at the infirmary and gently laid Kurt on a bed.

"Kurt!" Kitty whispered. "Kurt, I'm sorry for being so bratty and mean to you! I regret it all! I wish I could take it all back! I didn't even know you, and now, if you could ever forgive me, please, could we be friends Kitty pleaded.

"Kitty, I'll take it from here." said the Professor.

Kitty solemnly left the room and sat in the waiting room in the chair nearest to Kurt.

About an hour later, the professor rolled in to the waiting room.

"Kitty! What are you doing up!" he said.

"Professor, is Kurt gonna be ok?!" asked Kitty.

"He's still out, but you can go in there if you'd like." said the professor.

"YES!!!" shouted Kitty "Thank you Professor!"

Kitty ran in to Kurt's bed. Kurt had fresh bandages around his stomach area.

_Hmm… his muscles aren't bad. In fact they're pretty nice! _admitted Kitty in her mind.

She took Kurt by the hand and sat down in the closest chair. She gently started stroking his palm.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry, this is all my fault!" said Kitty as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Kurt's grip squeezed Kitty's hand as he reached up with his other hand and wiped the tear away.

"All is forgiven mien Kätzchen" said Kurt.

"KURT!!! You are ok!!! Thank you!" said Kitty. "What does Kätzchen mean?" she asked.

Kurt smiled and turned a darker shade of blue. "It means Kitty." he said

"Really? I love it!" said Kitty enthusiastically. Then she leaned over and kissed Kurt gently on the lips.

Kurt looked stunned. "Kätzchen, why did you do that?" asked Kurt

"Because I always pay my debts, Fuzzy elf!" said Kitty. Kurt smiled and said

"That's fine with me! You need to get in debt more often!"

Kitty smiled and hugged her friend.

"OUCH! Watch the injuries!" said Kurt. Kurt was also a little sad. _Why should I let her be my friend! She hurt me really bad. She made me so depressed, that I stopped eating and that is what caused me to teleport halfway through the bed! I was too weak to teleport completely! I don't think one little kiss could fix the fact that I almost died!_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" said Kitty.

It's ok. Hey I think I can walk now, that is if you will help me." said Kurt. _Maybe she will change. At least I hope so._

"Of course. We could grab a snack, then like, watch a movie. You know, in the living room." said Kitty. Kurt then grinned one of his 1000 megawatt smiles that he was famous for.

"Sure Kätzchen, but I am REALLY hungry!" said Kurt.

Kitty phased them both to the kitchen because Kurt was too weak to teleport. Kurt ate a snack big enough to feed an army, then they watched a movie where the girl, falls in love with her best guy friend. Kitty was so tired, she fell asleep against Kurt's chest. After the end credits, Kurt shut off the t.v. and couldn't move without waking Kitty, so he also fell asleep. When Logan and Ororo returned, Ororo was the first to see Kurt and Kitty sacked out on the couch. Kurt had his arm around Kitty and Kitty was closely snuggled against Kurt. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Logan, look." whispered Ororo.

"How touching" said Logan. "It makes me want to dry-heave."

"Wolverine. You were young once too." said Ororo in a scolding tone. "It's nice to finally see them get along. I think they will be good friends."

"Yeah, I'm just glad the elf isn't around the house sulking anymore. And I was young once. Glad that's over." mumbled Logan as he walked out of the room. Ororo rolled her eyes and went to make some breakfast.

That is the end of this chapter! Yes, I have decided to let this story live on for a few more chapters. Did you like it? Hate it? No flames or I'll hunt you down and hurt you! (JK but please no flames!) P.S. I'm sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm awful at both!


End file.
